


The Cage

by AlicantoFury



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicantoFury/pseuds/AlicantoFury
Summary: Alex Makarenko has just turned thirteen.At midnight, he was taken by men donned in jackal shaped masks and taken to the Cage. Everyone who has turned thirteen before has been to the Cage.Now it's Alex's turn.





	The Cage

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

 

The song isn’t fading from my mind as I sit in the dingy truck, tied and gagged. I knew they would take me. Everyone knew. Everyone tries to deny it. “Oh, Alex, they won’t take you.” “You’ll stay with us for sure.”

 

Yeah, right. 

 

My captor is sitting next to me, with a creepy black mask that vaguely resembles a jackal. I try to speak through my gag. “Are we there yet?” I try to ask. But what came out was something like “Ah wah theh yeh?” Jackal-Dude hears me, and strangely, he understands me. 

 

“Maybe. Now you better shut up unless you want to see your family in a few years.” He gestures with his gun. I want to see Mom and Pops again. Hell, I didn’t even want to leave. I wanted to stay home! I just wanted to have a nice birthday for once, like before. But  _ no _ ! The jackal guys just  _ had  _  to come and kidnap me. 

 

I’m stuck with them for five years. Five. Whole. Years. 

 

I guess I just have to get used to it. 

 

The truck comes to a screeching stop, almost sending me flying across the back of the truck if it wasn’t for jackal-guy holding me back with his gun.

 

The doors to the back open, creaking as if they haven’t been oiled in thirty years. I wouldn’t know. Two more guys in jackal masks haul me out, grabbing me by my arms, hands still bound behind my back. Finally, they removed my gag. That shit tasted like gym socks. Trust me, you don’t want to know how I know.

 

I look up from the ground, and the first thing I see are gates. Everywhere I look, the gates continue. Looks like I won’t be getting out of here before they want me to. 

 

Jackal-Guy Number Two turns to me. “Now, listen here, kid. Welcome to the Cage. You’re Alex Makarenko, right?” His voice is distorted from his mask. Looks like they’re tight on security here. 

 

“Y-yeah..” I stutter, not wanting to. My voice goes up an octave higher. Damn, can’t my voice cooperate with me for once?

 

“If you haven’t noticed, tonight’s your thirteenth birthday. And everyone knows what that means. You come to the Cage. I assume your parents haven’t told you anything?” Jackal-Guy Number Two asks. There’s a pause and everyone’s staring at me when I finally realize that it was a question. “Uh, no?” 

 

“Good. Because if they have, then somethin’ bad is ‘bout to happen to them. And we don’t want that, do we?” “No, sir.” 

 

Jackal-Guy Number Three speaks quietly into his wrist, which I got to admit, it’s pretty cool. The gates start opening really slowly, and as soon as they’re wide enough to fit all of us, we enter. And the gates start closing behind us.

 

Inside the compound, there’s a giant building in the center, with passageways to five other smaller buildings. All of the buildings are huge. Just  _ why  _ do they need all this space? There are other buildings scattered around the compound, but not nearly as big as the six main ones. 

 

I barely have enough time to look around when a pickup truck stops in front of us and I’m forced into the flatbed. “Where are we going?” I ask. Jackal-Guy Number One answers. “You’ll find out soon enough, kiddo.” Well, I guess that answers my question. 

 

I’m still bound at the hands, but I guess it’s because they don’t want me to jump out the truck. Considering that they work for the Cage, they’ve probably had a few runners. Nobody wants to be here, but there’s no choice. You can’t hide, they’ll find you one way or another. They’ll find you and take you. Nobody under thirteen knows what happens here, and everyone who got out isn’t allowed to talk to anyone under thirteen about the Cage. It’s my time here now. 

 

After about fifteen minutes, the truck stops in front of a small building with two guards, and, you guessed it, they also have jackal-masks. At least they know how to match. “Hey, Leine. We got a new one.” Jackal-Guy Number Two says to the guard, whose name is apparently Leine. “Sure thing, Ace. C’mon in,” And just like that, Lina and the other guard open the door and we’re gone. As we start walking in, Jackal-Guy Number Two, whose name is now Ace, calls back to Leine; “You know, Leine, we’re not supposed to call each other by our names on duty.  _ Especially  _ in front of a newbie like that.” Leine’s distant voice calls back, “You started it Ace!” Her laugh bounces off of the walls on the inside of the building.

 

We’re fully in the small building, and it looks like the stairs to descend into a subway station but covered up with walls. It’s dimly lit, and the air is damp. “Come on, kid. We gotta go in, ‘kay?” Says Jackal-Guy Number Three. “Sure?” I respond. “Wait, before we go on,” all three Jackal-Guys are looking at me at this point. “Is there any significance with the jackal masks? Like, what’s up with that?” Jackal-Guy Number One speaks: “You’ll find out soon enough. Let’s go. Don’t wanna be too long.” Well, that settles  _ that _ .

 

We descended the stairs, our footsteps echoing off of the stone walls. We walk in silence in the corridor at the bottom, still dimly lit. There are twists and turns, and hallways that split up into god-knows-where. I know better than to question at this point. I won’t get a solid answer, anyway. We reach another staircase, and we start to climb. I start seeing light at the top of the staircase, and desperate to reach it, I try to climb faster. But I can’t climb faster than my captors let me. Unfortunately.

  
We reach the top, and we step onto the landing. And the room is  _ huge _ .

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is shit and nobody will find this considering it's an original story so whoever is here good luck and hi! Probably won't update this often because it won't get a bunch of hits but whatever. So yeah. Thanks for showing up.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I literally only wrote this for Bushee and ItsBLU so go follow them and you'll get quality shit right there


End file.
